Although the kidney is an active site of conversion of DOPA to dopamine (DA), the amount of circulating DOPA which is converted to DA in large animals is not known. Using a radiotracer technique in dogs, preliminary studies indicate that approximately 10% of free urinary DA is derived from renal decarboxylation of circulation DOPA.